


Best Thing To Wake Up To.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves waking up next to Sam and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing To Wake Up To.

Dean smiled as he felt Sam wrap his arms around him. Moments like this were always his favourite. Sam cuddled against his back, while Cas huddled into his chest. He loved it. Both of his boys wrapped up around him as they slept blissfuly through the night. Deans fingers played with Castiels hair as the angel slept with a small smile on his face. He felt Sams warm breath on his neck, and his arms held onto Dean tighter as he shifted closer to Deans backside. Dean shut his eyes with a smile. Yea, this was defintley his favourite.


End file.
